


Blood Bath

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: sweet pool
Genre: Bathing, Bleeding, Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, closeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youji is trying to distract himself in the bath - but only manages to do so when Tetsuo joins him.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Bath

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I wrote about 2.5 years ago, so it might not fit my usual writing style any longer. I just thought it would be nice to have it here and in once place.
> 
> This was first submitted on deviantART on November 23rd, 2011, on my profile CheroshSeiphar (formerly BlackBirdAolen).

It was oddly silent, now that everyone else had left the house. Youji was staring up at the ceiling, damp hair splaying on the rim of the bathtub, mind drifting into nothingness. He didn't bother to look down at the water, which slowly, but surely was reddening with his blood. It always would happen, over and over again, so... it was no surprise any longer.

Youji turned his head to the side, blinking sluggishly as he noticed that some of the water had dripped down along the tub. It looked so strange, like the tiles were weeping red tears...

"Youji?"

The raven-head's eyes slowly focused on Tetsuo, who had come into the room without Youji noticing so. For a long time, the two males just were gazing at each other, seeming to both want to say something, but then again, enjoying the silence around them seemed so much more pleasurable. Wordlessly, Tetsuo stripped, then lowered himself in the other half of the tub, making more water dribble down on the floor.

The blonde pulled Youji close to his chest, and Youji just let it happen. Leaning his head against Tetsuo's shoulder, he breathed against the wet skin, feeling warmer immediately. That already was much better. Tetsuo's presence made the usual pain in his stomach more endurable, almost to the point of him being able to forget about it completely.

After a while, Tetsuo nuzzled Youji's hair lightly, while the water became a deeper shade of red, almost crimson.

"It's getting worse, Tetsuo..."

Tetsuo stopped moving, idly staring down at Youji, who merely leaned against him, curled up very lightly, as if to get as much warmth from Tetsuo as somehow possible. It was unusual to see Youji this... touchy. It was a sure sign that there was something wrong with him.

But there were no more words than that, and Tetsuo didn't want to push further. Youji already was this exhausted from the constant pain, from all the nightmares he had to go through, and from the bullying at school.

Deciding it might be better, Tetsuo gently began to stroke Youji, along the back and the other's stomach, feeling how the muscles clenched as soon as he touched them. It had been a while since... well, they had gotten close and cozy.

Youji breathed only a bit louder as Tetsuo's fingertips slowly trailed down, following each tiny valley between the raven-head's muscles, surely coming closer to Youji's hips. There, Tetsuo's fingers rested for a moment before swiftly trailing further down, provoking a first soft, yet definitely hungry moan to slip from Youji's lips.

With anyone else, Youji would have tensed up even more, which would have made the pain in his body unbearable. But like this, with such soft touches and tender strokes, he could relax and grow slack against Tetsuo. Especially at such a treatment. Gods, it really had been a bit too long since the last time, he was all hungry and needy again.

It didn't need any urging words or sounds for Tetsuo to go on, to trail his fingers just where they were needed the most urgently. Youji pressed his nose a bit more strongly against the blonde's neck as the fingertips crawled between his tender cheeks, teasing there, while the other hand was occupied with grasping his flaccid member.

Youji's eyes grew half-lidded as Tetsuo began to stroke and massage lightly, letting out a pleased moan. The smell of blood, and the feeling of more heat seeping out of Youji's body never had been a repellent for Tetsuo, more likely the most coaxing, tempting thing for him to exist in this world.

"Tetsuo... please..."

The blonde nodded, adjusting Youji on his lap and softly pushing a finger into the other male's body, stroking the slick insides with slow movements. The raven-head's fingers curled into the strong shoulders, a slight tremble shuddering through Youji's body.

Tetsuo's eyes grew just as half-lidded as he watched Youji relax and then tense up again, in a constantly changing rythm. It was something he enjoyed to watch, to the point where the raven-head would arch and then fall limp like a ragdoll, spent and utterly satisfied.

Making a low, approving sound, Tetsuo cautiously pushed a second finger in, soon followed by a third, making Youji flinch only momentarily. But then, the raven-head relaxed again, his breath having quickened just slightly.

The feeling of Youji's inner walls clenching down around his fingers was making Tetsuo shudder lightly, even more as he believed to feel something fleshy for a moment not really belonging there. But he bit his lower lip and pushed his fingers in more deeply, as if to push that abnormality back to where it came from.

His reckless movement made Youji yelp softly, tears pooling in his eyes at the pain. Tetsuo soothed those salty droplets away with tender kisses, soon making the raven-head relax again. Though now, Youji's thighs began to quiver softly, indicating how aroused he began to feel. And this arousal was affecting Tetsuo just as well.

The raven-head barely could think coherently, merely respond to the kisses they shared, which soon became bolder and more passionate. That Tetsuo's fingers were plunging into him at an almost painful rate was nothing of Youji's interest now, he just wanted to be with the other, in any way, in any position.

Youji bit down on Tetsuo's lower lip, quivering and shaking as he came into the already deep red water, feeling how Tetsuo arched and then relaxed beneath him. Panting and feeling exhausted, he only distantly noticed how the blonde pulled his fingers out of him, leaving his body feeling a bit empty and strange to himself. But it was supposed to feel like this... and he loved this feeling.

The blood flow had stopped now, the pain was gone... and Tetsuo was here. That was the perfect scenario. Youji wrapped himself around Tetsuo, sighing in content as he slowly drifted into a strange, blissful state of half sleep. And this time, he might even escape his nightmares...

  
  


 


End file.
